The Fairy and The Cauldron
by Korin Nyan Kuro
Summary: Bagaimana kalau wizard di Fairy Tail berubah menjadi penyihir? Membuat segala barang-barang yang menyeramkan gara-gara harus syuting.. dan itu menjadi kebiasaan?


Author Balik~~ Kangen yah? #GR

Oke.. skarang author yang kece badai #disepak bakal nulis FF lagi –w- setelah sekian lama gak nongol. Padahal author ngebaca beberapa FF dan dapet lumayan banyak inspirasi campuran~ . Okee… FF kali ini author dapet ide dari drama diskolah. Hope you like it~ RnR yah~ makasih~~

The Fairy and The Cauldron

Discalimer: All of the Fairy Tail Character is not mine, But Hiro Mashima's  
Warning: Typo kemungkinan terjadi, OOC,Gaje-Ness, Bahasa rada Gaul  
Summary: Bagaimana kalau wizard di Fairy Tail berubah menjadi penyihir? Membuat segala barang-barang yang menyeramkan?

Here we go~!

Erza Scarlet, Kakak dari 5 bersaudara ini adalah orang yang menyeramkan. Ia sering memukuli adik-adiknya ketika moodnya buruk. "HEH! JANGAN DIEM DISONO! KERJA! LO GAK LIAT APA GUE KECAPEAN?! GUE KERJA DARI JAM 5 PAGI SAMPE 10 MALEM BUAT MAKAN LO!" teriak Erza marah pada adik-adiknya.

"Kakak, Jangan marah marah terus lah… entar si Jellal dateng liat kakak gitu, dia malah kabur" Kata Mira dengan santainya. "MANA BISA?! GUE KERJA, LO SANTAI! GAK ADIL BANGET!"lanjut Erza penuh emosi. "Hadeh… Kakak… tuh Jellal dateng" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Mana?! Mana?!" Kata Erza bingung dan segera mencari ke pintu. Kesempatan itu digunakan Mira,Lucy,Juvia,Wendy dan Cana untuk berlari ke arah kamar. "e? Mana Jellal? Gak ada tuh… jangan-jangan…" Erza melihat ke belakang dan menyadari bahwa adik-adiknya kabur.

"SIALAN LO! LAIN KALI OGAH GUE KERJA BUAT LO!" Kata Erza melanjutkan emosinya. Tiba-tiba dari pintu datang seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan tato disekitar matanya. "Er….Za?" Kata lelaki itu kaget melihat kekasihnya yang sedang marah sendirian.

"e-e? Jellal?" Kata Erza dengan malu dan segera menengok ke belakang perlahan. "A-Ada Apa denganmu?" Tanya Jellal kuahtir. "T-Tidak… aku hanya sedang memarahi adik-adik sialan itu.." Kata Erza dengan juteknya.

"Yaudah, Udah makan blom? Gue bawain makanan kesukaan lo nih… bruntung baru gajian nih~" Kata Jellal sambil mengarahkan kantong plastik besar pada Erza. "wew! Blom kak! Kita blom makan!" Kata Lucy dan segera menyambar kantong plastik itu lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

"Heh!? Sapa suruh lo makan? Itu buat gue!" Teriak Erza jutek. "kakakku yang cantyikkkk boleh kann kita ikut makan?" Kata Cana dengan rada lebay untuk menarik perhatian kakaknya. "iii lebay deh lu! Iye iye kali ini doang, Lain kali kagak ada lo ikut makan" Kata Erza dengan emosi yang lebih berkurang.

"makasyihh kakak ku cayankk~" Kata Juvia dan langsung menycium pipi kakanya. "ii.. gue gak lesbong kayak lo smua.. gue normal" Kata Erza dengan jutek dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Jellal yang sedang ngemil sambil nonton.

Erza pun menyisihkan 2 piring makanan untuk dirinya dan jellal. "Nih!" Kata Erza memberikan Jellal makanan. "e? gue udah makan kok… Lo makan aja dulu. Nanti gue bisa nyari makan sendiri kalo gue laper.." Kata Jellal dipadu dengan cengigisan khasnya.

"Yakin lo?" Tanya Erza. "banget ayankk" jawab Jellal dan langsung mengecup pipi kekasihnya. "masa? Kacang gue yang tadinya full abis loh kena lo.. tuh!" kata Erza sambil menunjuk toples kacangnya. "e? Masa?" Kata Jellal dan langsung melihat toplesnya.

"Hehe~ Maap maap.. iye iye gue makan.." Kata Jellal dan langsung mengambil piring nasi itu. "eh.. gue tadi dapet telpon dari produser gue.. Katanya dia ngajakin lo main film.." Kata Jellal sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Masa?" Tanya Erza gak yakin. "Iye! Masa gue boonk ke pacar tercayank gue sich?" jawab Jellal rada lebay. "kapan? Film apaan?" Tanya Erza dengan puppy eyes. "Bulan depen.. Fairy's cauldron.. syutingnya katanya di Italia.." Kata Jellal dengan santainya.

"Asek~~ Gue jadi artis gitu?" Kata Erza dengan rada semangat. "ya iyalah masa ya iyadong.." Kata Jellal dengan suara yang dihalus-haluskan. "Gue aja nih sendirian?" Tanya Erza dengan nada lemah lembut. " Ya enggak lah.. adek-adek lo ikut" Kata Jellal.

"WHAT?! ANAK-ANAK SIALAN ITU IKUT?!" tanya Erza dengan sedikit kasar. "YA IYALAH!" Jawab Jellal membalas dengan teriak. "huh.. gue gak mau.." Jawab erza dengan kalemnya. "Lah?! Gue dah telpon produser gue nih! Masa gak jadi seh?" Kata Jellal dengan rada marah.

"Ya gak mau.." Jawab Erza dengan tambah kalem. "Ayo dong ayang.." Bujuk Jellal dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang bisa membuat Erza menuruti permintaannya. Erza tidak sanggup menahannya dan.. "Oke.. Kali ini aja.. Lain kali gak ada lagi yang gini-ginian!" Kata Erza dan langsung memeluk Jellal dengan eratnya.

"Oke.. minggu depan mulai syuting…. Ini tiket pesawat lo sama adik-adik lo.. jangan telat…" Kata Jellal sambil memeberikan Erza amplop berisi tiket pesawat untuk terbang ke Italia untuk syuting. "Sip.. " Jawab Erza dan langsung mengambil amplop itu.

"eh Kakak Jellal! Sini!" Teriak Juvia memanggil Jellal. "eh? Nande?" Tanya Jellal dan langsung berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar Juvia. "gini kak… Kak Erza itu gualak buanget akhir-akhir ini… Kalo boleh… Kakak nginep disini ya oalnya Juvi takut entar Kak Erza ngamuk lagi.. Kalo ada Kak Jellal kan… Kak Erza bakal bisa baik banget.. Mau ya kak? Onegaii…" Jelas Juvia dengan puppy eyes.

"i-iya… Kakak pulang dulu ya.. mau ngemasin barang.. entar kakak dateng lagi kok.." Jawab Jellal sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. "Kak.. Kak Jellal itu keren loh.. Kakak beruntung bisa dapetin dia.. Kakak kan cuman seorang model majalah, dan dia.. seorang aktor terkenal.. Hebat deh kakak ku yang satu ini~" Puji Cana. "Ya siapa dulu dong… Gue gitu loh.." Jawab Erza dengan bangganya. "Ting Tong~~~" Bel apartemen milik Erza dan adik-adiknya pun berbunyi. Wendy membuka pintunya. "Jellal-Nii-San!" teriak Wendy dan langsung memeluk Jellal dengan eratnya. "A-Aduh.. Nii-San susah bernapas kalo Wendy peluk Nii-San dengan erat Wendy.." Kata Jellal.

Wendy pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Wendy… hari ini Nii-San akan nginep disini.. Jadi nanti sore kita main yuk ke taman.." Ajak Jellal sambil mengusap rambut Wendy. "Boleh Nii-San!" Jawab Wendy dengan semangat. "A-Apa? Kau mau nginap disini?" Tanya Erza terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Jellal.

"Iya… Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh ya? Padahal kan aku calon suamimu.. Kau sering nginep dirumah ku tapi aku sekali pun gak pernah nginep dirumahmu.. jadi kali ini boleh ya?" Tanya Jellal dengan puppy eyes andalannya. "Huh puppy eyes lagi.." Kata Erza dalam hati dengan betenya.

"iya iya…" Jawab Erza dengan jutek. "Eh? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Erza. "Ke kamarmu… aku mau ngeletakin barang-barangku dikamarmu.." Jawab Jellal. "GAK! Kau harus tidur dikamar sebelah sana.." Jawab Erza sambil menunjuk kamar dibelakang kamarnya.

"Emang gak boleh ya aku tidur di kamarmu? Kita kan sudah 5 tahun berpacaran… dan kau udah jadi tunanganku.. masa gak boleh sih sayang?" Tanya Jellal. "GAK! Pokoknya tidur dikamar sana! Disana ada jendela kaca yang nembus.."Jawab Erza sekaligus menjelaskan.

"iya iya sayang…" jawab Jellal dan langsung pergi meletakkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kamar dibelakang kamar milik Erza. "Berdebu.. teganya Erza nyuruh gue tidur disini.." Eluh Jellal. "Kalo gak karna buat jagain adek-adeknya, Gue mah Ogah dateng ke sini buat nginep dikamar ini.." lanjut Jellal.

"Sini, biar gue bantu bersihin nih kamar yang udah berdebu.." Kata Erza dan lalu menyapu debu-debu dilantai. "nih.. lap tuh debu-debu di dindingnya…" perintah Erza sambil memberikan lap pada Jellal. Tak disangka, adik-adik Erza mengunci Jellal dan Erza didalam kamar milik Jellal.

"eh? Kok pintunya gak bisa dibuka?" Tanya Erza sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamar. "Jellal! Liat pintunya gak bisa dibuka.." Lanjut Erza. "a masa? Gue gak percaya ah.. palingan itu tipuan lo.." Jawab Jellal dengan juteknya. "INI BUKAN TIPUAN!" teriak Erza marah.

"i-i-iyaa.." jawab Jellal dan langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. "iya.. gak bisa dibuka.." Kata Jellal sambil memutar-mutar gangang pintu. "Gimana nih? Gue gak mau kejebak didalam kamar ini selamanya. Entar gue bisa mati.." Kata Erza dengan sangat kuahtir.

"Tenang sayang.. biar gue coba dobrak.." Kata Jellal menenangkan Erza. "Coba sana.." jawab Erza sambil menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur Jellal. "Aduh sakit.." Kata Jellal sambi memegang lengannya yang sakit itu. "eh? Mana? Lo luka?" Tanya Erza dengan muka kuahtir.

"Gak luka..cuman sakit doang.." Kata Jellal sambil tersenyum manis. "disini ada kotak P3K kok…" Kata Erza sambil mengambil kotak P3K didekat pintu. "Nih… coba lo obatin diri lo sendiri dulu.." kata Erza sambil memberikan Jellal kotak P3k.

Gimana? Author bakal perseru deh ceritanya kalo bagus… jangan lupa RnR yah~~…

fufufufu~~ bakal author update secepatnya deh~


End file.
